Traditionally, syringes are filled by inserting the needle into a vial. The dose is drawn from the vial, pulling the liquid drug dose from the vial into the syringe. The dosage is then expelled from the device by depressing the plunger. If it is desired to divide the total dose into discrete intervals, it must be accomplished manually, or via complicated and costly systems. In the actual usage of devices of this type, multiple doses are given to the same patient at various locations. With a conventional syringe the practitioner must stop depressing the plunger based on visual feedback (from the scale on the syringe). Consequently, it is difficult to perform the repeat dose injections with a high degree of accuracy and/or precision. Furthermore, intradermal injections which can be performed at repeated sites are difficult to perform and adding the difficulty of manually dividing the dose at each site has historically been difficult. Medication pens were developed to produce multiple injections, but are complicated and comprised of many parts. For example, a pen like device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,745. This pen device is complicated and performs multiple injections but with significant cost. Furthermore, medication pens are not readily adapted for use with fill at time of use systems, especially systems which require reconstitution steps. What is needed is a device and technique for expelling repeated doses from a fill able single syringe to perform multiple injections without having to solely rely on visual feedback from the scale of the syringe, or complicated devices with multiple parts. Furthermore, what is needed is a system that divides the dose that is compatible with conventional reconstitution practices. Attached are the results of a general background search which was conducted for the dose dividers.